Kembalian
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: "Sebenarnya aku yang mengejar dan menyukainya, serta aku yang ditolaknya, bukan aku yang menolaknya. Jadi, bisa dibilang, akulah yang lelaki gay itu." - ChanBaek Fanfiction THE HIDDEN UNIVERSE E4


Hadiah : E ( **pin ChanBaek** ) | jumlah word **500 - 1.000**

Prompt : 4. Minimarket

Tanggal Masuk : 15 Februari

Jumlah Word : 996

.

찬백

.

* * *

 **KEMBALIAN**

.

Awalnya dia tidak pernah mempedulikannya, meskipun mereka membicarakan hal yang diketahuinya namun mereka salah berpendapat dalam pembicaraannya. Dia ingin meluruskan, namun sekali lagi dia menahan dirinya untuk tidak ikut campur dengan urusan orang lain.

"Semuanya jadi 7,200 won." Katanya ketika dia telah men- _scan_ semua barang belanjaan mereka.

Orang dihadapannya mengambil dompet dan membukanya, namun dahinya berkerut, kemudian menatap orang yang disampingnya.

"Kamu ada uang kecil gak? Bayarin dulu tolong!"

Dia melirik sekilas pada mereka kemudian menatap layar komputer dihadapannya kembali, mengamati jumlah harga yang ada disana.

"Tsk, ujung-ujungnya punya aku dulu yang dipake, dari tadi bilangnya."

"Heheh, _sorry_ , aku baru inget gak ada uang _cast_ kecil."

Orang itu menghela nafasnya kemudian menatapnya, dia dapat merasakan pandangan orang itu, "Kalo gitu, Esse Menthol satu bungkus."

Dia mengambil rokok itu dan men- _scan_ nya.

"Jadi 22,800 won." Katanya sambil melirik mereka kemudian menatap layar komputer kembali.

"Ini."

Dia melihat lembaran uang yang diberikan kemudian mengambilnya dengan cepat.

"Uangnya 30,000 won, jadi kembaliannya 7,200 won." Katanya sambil memberikan kembaliannya beserta struknya. "Terimakasih telah berkunjung." Lanjutnya.

Lelaki yang berada di depan kasir langsung mengambil kantung belanjaannya kemudian menatap orang yang satunya.

"Ayo." Katanya.

"Kamu duluan saja, aku lupa sesuatu."

"Oke, cepatan!" Kemudian orang itu pergi.

Dia menghembuskan nafasnya dan menatap keluar tempatnya bekerja itu dengan malas.

Hari ini minimarket sangat sepi, hanya beberapa saja yang datang kesana.

Mungkin karena musim dingin yang rasanya hampir membuat tubuh membuku.

"Ini."

Dia mengedipkan matanya dan melirik orang yang ada dihadapannya kemudian mengambil barang belanjaan orang itu dan men- _scan_ nya.

"Byun Baekhyun."

Dia menghela nafasnya ketika mendengar namanya disebut, kemudian menatap orang itu. "Ya? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum kecil, kemudian menatap layar komputer dihadapannya, "jadi 1,000 won."

Orang itu memberikannya uang 5,000 won dan dia mengambilnya.

"Kembalinya jadi 4,000 won." Katanya sambil memberikan kembalian beserta struknya. Dia menatap orang itu yang tak kunjung mengambil kembaliannya dan dia mengedipkan matanya. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Apakah kamu tak mengingatku?"

Dia mengerutkan dahinya dalam ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu. Dia menatap orang dihadapannya dengan seksama dari atas hingga bawah kemudian menatap wajah orang itu.

"Apakah saya mengenal anda?" Tanyanya.

 _Dia mengenalnya_.

"Kamu benar-benar tak mengenalku?"

Dia menghela nafasnya saat orang itu bertanya kembali padanya.

Entah sudah berapa kali orang itu datang padanya sejak pertama kali bertemu.

Sepertinya dia harus berhenti dari tempat ini.

"Apakah saya terlihat berbohong pada anda? Semuanya jadi 700 won."Orang itu memberikan uang 10,000 won padanya dan dia menghela nafasnya lagi. "Apakah tidak ada uang kecil?" Tanyanya sambil mengambil uang itu.

"Tidak." Jawab orang itu, "Kamu benar-benar tak mengenalku?"

Dia tak menjawab, hanya berkata, "Kembaliannya jadi 9300 won." Katanya sambil memberikan struknya beserta kembaliannya pada orang itu.

"Kamu, benar-benar."

Dia menatap orang itu kemudian tersenyum tipis, "Silahkan, selanjutnya."

Orang itu menatap orang yang dibelakangnya kemudian menyingkir dari tempat itu. Dia menatap Baekhyun yang kembali bekerja, kemudian menghela nafasnya dan pergi dari minimarket itu.

"Semuanya jadi 8,300 won." Kata Baekhyun pada pengunjung selanjutnya.

Sebenarnya dia tahu.

"Oke, sekarang anda mau apa lagi?"

"Nah, benarkan, kamu ingat siapa saya." Orang itu tersenyum lebar dan dia hanya dapat menghela nafasnya.

"Semuanya menjadi 560 won." Katanya.

Dia mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat satu lembar uang 50,000 won.

"Tidak ada uang kecilkah?"

Orang itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Anda membuat pelanggan lain menunggu lebih lama."

"Memangnya ada pelanggan lain selain saya?"

Dia melirik orang itu dengan sinis kemudian mengambil kembaliannya.

Memang benar, pada saat itu tidak ada siapapun selain mereka berdua.

Dan karena hal itu, dia sangat membencinya.

"Kembaliannya jadi 49,440 won."

"Kenapa kamu hanya diam saja waktu itu?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Orang itu menghela nafasnya dan memandangnya cukup lama kemudian berkata, "Kamu belum berubah."

"Memangnya saya power ranger?"

Orang itu terkekeh dan dia semakin tak menyukainya.

"Bisakah anda pergi sekarang? Saya harus kembali bekerja."

"Tidak ada pelanggan, apa yang harus kamu kerjakan?"

"Banyak, dan anda tidak perlu tahu."

Orang itu menghela nafasnya lagi, "Bisakah kamu tak memanggilku dengan kata anda?" Tanyanya dengan jengkel.

"Lalu saya harus memanggil anda dengan apa?"

"Panggil aku dengan namaku."

Dia mengerjapkan matanya, "Itu tidak mungkin."

"Kenapa tidak mungkin?"

"Hanya tidak mungkin saja." Jawabnya. "Bisakah anda pergi sekarang juga?"

"Byun Baekhyun."

Dia menatap wajah orang itu dengan pandangan tidak suka.

Dia tak menyukai saat orang itu memanggil namanya.

"Jangan memanggil saya seperti itu."

"Seperti itu bagaimana?"

"Pembicaraan ini takkan berakhir jika anda terus bertanya untuk hal seperti itu."

Orang itu menghela nafasnya, "Bukan salahku." Katanya. "Kamu yang membuat semuanya menjadi rumit."

"Oh, benarkah?" Tanyanya dengan sinis.

Orang itu menatapnya dengan sendu, kemudian tersenyum tipis, "Baiklah, aku pergi jika kamu seperti ini terus."

"Ya, silahkan saja, bukankah saya sudah menyuruh anda untuk pergi sebelumnya?"

"Park Chanyeol, jangan bercanda,kamu dari kemarin ngebela dia terus."

Dia mengambil barang belanjaan yang ditaruh didepannya tanpa menatap sang pelanggan.

" Esse Lights-nya satu, tolong."

Dia mengangguk dan membalikkan badannya untuk mengambil satu kotak rokok.

"Esse Mentholnya satu juga."

Dia mengambil kotak roko yang lainnya kemudian men- _scan_ -nya dengan belanjaan yang lain.

"Tapi, memang seperti itu-kan kejadiannya?-" Orang itu - yang dipanggil Park Chanyeol - tersenyum dan menatap Baekhyun yang kini menatap mereka.

"Semuanya jadi 39,780 won." Kata dia menyebutkan seluru total belanjaan mereka yang ada dihadapannya.

"Bukankah begitu? Byun Baekhyun?" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"Eh?!"

Dia menghela nafasnya dan menatap orang itu - Chanyeol - dengan tajam.

"Baekhyun!? Byun Baekhyun yang itu!?" Orang yang disamping Chanyeol itu beseru terkejut.

"Semuanya jadi 39,780 won." Ucap ulang Baekhyun.

"Eh! Apa-apaan ini!?"

Chanyeol tersenyum dengan lebar, kemudian menatap temannya itu dengan santai.

"Jadi dia Byun Baekhyun yang suka sama kamu itu!? Dia lelaki gay yang kamu tolak itu!?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, kemudian berkata, "Sebenarnya aku yang mengejar dan menyukainya, serta aku yang ditolaknya, bukan aku yang menolaknya. Jadi, bisa dibilang, akulah yang lelaki gay itu." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan senyuman lebar. "Bukankah begitu Baek?"

"Park Chanyeol." Panggil Baekhyun sinis.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar ketika mendengar dia memanggil namanya.

"Aku tidak menyerah Baek." Katanya.

"..."

"Dari waktu itu, hingga sekarang, aku masih sama."

"..."

"Aku masih mencintaimu."

"..."

"Maka dari itu-"

"..."

"Maukah kamu menjadi kekasihku?"

.

END

* * *

.

찬백

.

 **NOTE by #ChanBaekID**

 **.**

 **Mohon readers memberitahu jika pernah membaca cerita yang serupa atau mirip atau bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Dan mohon memberi review yang baik yang bersifat membangun, jika mungkin untuk memberi pendapat tentang : diksi (pemilihan kata), alur atau plot (jalan cerita), karakteristik tokoh, serta penulisan. Dimohon untuk tidak review dengan menggunakan kata-kata kasar. Mari menghargai karya orang lain. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya.**


End file.
